New Girl
by GoldenPup
Summary: It's 16-year-old Kasper Rodmen's last day at work at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Unfortunately, he has a bit of trouble, and a lot of problems arise for the guard. Can he deal with the oddness of the body given to him by the Fazbear gang? (Rated T for possible themes and such in the future. [And my own paranoia.])
1. Quick Author's Note

**Hello, ladies, gentlemen, and other types of material being! I made this chapter for the main sake of explaining a few things that'll be going on in these stories.**

 **Firstly, this is the first story I've actually written and upload, so don't expect to actually be perfect actually. I like the word actually. :3**

 **Secondly, this take place in a rather.. bland AU. All it changes is the night guard. For now, Mike Schmidt is out of the picture as of now, and the other night guards** **fall under the same category. However, I might add them. Ah dunno.**

 **Also, those story does contain my two guilty pleasures, AR & TG. However, they are an an incredibly minimalistic scale, for even those of you who don't like those can read it. Win Win!**

 **Not much else to say, really. I just wanted to get a few things out of the way before the story actually commences. So see you in the actual chapter 1!**


	2. The Beginning

**So, here is the _actual_ chapter one. Hope you guys enjoy! :-)**

"Okay, Freddy's on his way, Bonnie's at the door, Chica's in the kitchen, Foxy's ready to run.."

The Security guard's own words. 3 AM. Final night at this godforsaken pizzeria. He was completely ready to take this job and throw it in a compost bin, but he needed the pay check, so he was far from quitting. Until tonight. He had decided that this was his final night here. With barely any thinking, he tossed the right door down, checked the camera, opened the left door, camera, close left door, camera, open right door.. He repeated the process for what seemed like infinity.

Until..

"Wha-?!" His words exactly as she repeatedly hit the left door's 'Door' Button. The door refused to budge. He looked at her monitor one final time. 4 AM. 24% Power. 'I'm screwed..' His last thought. The moment he put the camera down, Bonnie was standing behind it, and instantly screamed directly in his face. After a few seconds of screaming, the only thing the guard saw was pure static. He felt like he spent an eternity surrounded by static. Then, pitch black. After another eternity, he began to hear voices, though he couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from.

"Do you think he'll wake up any time soon?" Definitely Bonnie. _'That little..'_

"He should be waking up any second now." Freddy. He knew him from the laughter that greeted him every night.

"Why'd ya pit 'im in that costum'?" Foxy.

"We'll I'm lonely sometimes! I need someone to talk to." Chica. He didn't really have any problems with her. He was his favorite.

"But-"

"Shh! The lad be wakin' up!"

Personally, he had heard enough of them talking. it just seemed.. unnatural to him. Slowly, he began to lift himself up from his previous lying position, putting his hand to his head. He didn't even care if it made a weak 'clang' noise, his head was practially throbbing. "Ugh, my fucking head.." He groaned quietly. ".. Wait." The moment he heard his own voice, he felt.. scared. He decided to say a few more words to test his own voice. Sure enough, he no longer could pride himself with his gruff male voice. Instead, his voice sounded much higher pitched, and.. weaker. "Wha..?" He repeated his words before Bonnie's attack.

He completely forgot the four animatronics that had been trying to kill him the past five nights were still in the room, that is, until one of them decided to speak up. "Aye, lass? Ya be okay?" Foxy spoke. "Don't call me 'lass'!" The guard shouted in his high pitched voice. He hadn't noticed until then, but it had a robotic tinge to it. ".. Look at ye body, lass.." Was the fox's only response. Reluctantly, he decided to follow his orders and check. Below him was definitely an animatronic body. From his position, he couldn't really tell which animatronic it was.. _'Wait.. If I'm seeing an animatronic below me.. that means.. I got stuffed, didn't I?'_

That's when he had another observation: He was noticeably shorter than before. _'Maybe even the size of one of the kids that come in here..'_ "Lass? Ye okay?" Foxy asked. He looked up from his own body and up to Foxy and the others. He took notice now that they were taller than him, while he was the same height as them before his 'death'. "I died. How do you do think I feel?!" He questioned angrily. Before any of them could fully react, however...

DING DONG DING DONG~

".. It's Six." The animatronics didn't respond. The simply walked outside of the room they were all in. After getting a look at it, the now-animatronic guessed the room was the parts and services room. Taking another look at his body (which he had a lot of time to do because he wasn't allowed to leave the room until the end of the day), he noticed some things he had missed. He saw the blood covering his fake-fur. He realized that he was a cat, definitely a cat animatronic. Definitely a female, as well, from the shape of it. _'Why did they have to put me in a female costume!?'_ He thought to himself.. or, rather, herself.

Instead of searching her body with her eyes, she decided to search with her hands, mainly because she could no longer see anything via eyesight. She didn't search much until- "Hey, hey! Wake up!" Freddy's voice.. 'what happened?..' Slowly, she began to open her previously closed eyes and saw Freddy standing over her. "What do you want, Freddy?" She tried not to sound as angry as she actually had been. "Did you.. shut yourself down?" the bear threw in an extra head tilt as well. "What?" "I had to turn you back on. I guessed you shut yourself down." "I dunno, maybe I did." Not wanting to continue the subject, she stood up slowly and changed it.

"Where are the others?" "They're after the new night guard." "New night guard?! They replaced me that quickly?" "Well, you didn't show up on time, so they hired the next person in queue for the job. Someone named Mike." "Oh.." She looked down to the ground. She half hated the fact that her employers had replaced her on such short notice, and yet, the other half of her couldn't help but feel... sad. Nonetheless, she was brought out of her thought by the sound of Freddy speaking up once again. "C'mon. Let's get this blood of ya." "and let the one human part of me be washed away? No thank you!" the male animatronic, ignoring her words, took a washcloth (which went unnoticed by her until that point), and washed off the blood once staining her fur. She was planning on asking where he even got the rag, but she stopped herself. She should be thankful for even getting the blood off. It was starting to get sticky.

"There! All done!" She gave a small sigh of relief as Freddy said those words. "Thanks for the wash.." "No problemo! Do wanna help us get the night guard?" Before she could even give an answer, a certain purple bunny came into the scene. "Hey, Freddy!" Bonnie said as he came in rather quickly. "Oh, hi... Umm.. I never got your name." The newest animatronic gave a small internal sigh as he said that. She wasn't sure hat to call herself, partially she was fine with her male name. But she knew she had to change it. She gave a few moments to think of an answer.

".. Just call me... Karma."

 **Well, that's it for chapter one! Constructive criticism is helpful and appreciated! After all this _is_ my first story and stuff.  
See you in the next chapter!**


	3. An Awkward Reunion of Friends

**Hey everyone, GP here! and welcome to the second chapter (well, counting the Author's note, third, but still) of "New Girl!"**

 **Freddy: .. So, how awkward is this going to be?**

 **For you? Not incredibly. Karma? That's a different story. Well, actually it's this story. SO ON WITH IT!**

* * *

".. Karma, eh?"

"Uh huh. I mean, I'm a cat, and everyone else has alliteration, so.."

"Oh. Well, I like it!"

After a small tangent of conversation over the name she had given herself, Bonnie ended up exiting the room, leaving Karma alone with Freddy. The aforementioned bear cleared his throat to catch the kitten's attention. "So. Are you going to help us catch the night guard?" He asked. Karma wasn't sure: On one hand, she didn't want some one, or anyone, to suffer the same fate as her. On the other, something about it seemed appealing. She, herself, wasn't even sure why. She gave a small sigh before giving a quiet "Fine." Freddy seemed pleased with the response, as he gave a hearty chuckle (which sent chills down Karma's spine, seeing as she had heard the laugh plenty of times during her night shift) and walked off.

Giving a smile, accompanied by a half-hearted sigh, Karma turned herself to face the camera in the room. _'This'll be fun..'_

 _ **(New Night Guard's P.O.V.)**_

"First Night on the job, shouldn't be too hard!" My first words as I entered my Office for the night. After listening to a message over the phone that seemed illegally long, I decided to flip up the monitor to check out look at the place.

The first sight I'm gifted with? An empty stage.

With all the effort my hands could give I flashed through every single camera. Bonnie was in the closet, Chica was in the kitchen, and Freddy was in the bathrooms (For reasons beyond me..) . I decided to check the other rooms for any intruders & the like when.. "Who is she?" I asked myself when I saw the cat animatronic, sitting in the back room, staring at the camera like it was the first time she had seen one. "I don't remember a face like hers.."

Suddenly, I heard a small groan. I tore my eyes away from the monitor and turned on the door lights. Sure enough, Bonnie was waiting at the left door. "Ah!" was my only vocal reaction as I slammed the door shut. "nonononono.." I ended up flipping my monitor up to check on the animatronics. Freddy was still in the bathrooms,  
Chica was in the bathroom. Only Bonnie had moved. Except... "The cat moved..." I tried flicking through the cameras, but I didn't see her. ".. This is going to be a long night .."

 ** _(Almost) 6 hours later..._**

"Okay, I think I'm good.." My words exactly. Five AM. Almost 6. 10% Power. "Five AM, Going steady.. Wait what?" I paused my sentence when I saw the left hall corner on the monitors. "That's.. a golden Freddy...?" I stared at the image for while, even ignoring the the small child's laughter. After said while, I put the camera's down, mainly because one of my doors was down and I needed to put it back down.

And I jumped when I saw the golden, lifeless Freddy suit from the picture in my office. Without even thing about it, I put my cameras back up. Quickly, I put them back down, wanting to get a better look at the suit. "What?.. It's.. gone?" I asked myself. Sure enough, the office was devoid of life.

And then...

 **BVVVVVVVvvvvv~**

"The.. power went.. out.." I whimpered to myself in the darkness. ".. It's because I didn't put the door up.. Isn't it?"

 ** _No One's P.O.V_**

Karma was a bit surprised by the sudden power outage in the pizzeria on her way to the guards office. Then again, she had a bit of trouble saving the power on her first night. While the power was out, she figured she take a casual stroll to the office. When she got to the left door, she saw Freddy standing there, playing his classic Toreador March. She felt herself shiver a bit at the sound of it, seeing as she had barely survived the song the first time she heard it.

& then she saw who was in the office, sitting in the corner, cowering in fear.

"R-ross?" She whispered quietly. She had known him well before getting stuffed. In fact, he was one of her closest friends. She knew fully well what would happen if she didn't do something, so she did the first thing that came to her mind: try to get the bear's attention. "U-umm.. Freddy?" She asked quietly. The bear, while stopping his song, didn't respond at first. After a few seconds, he continued the conversation. "Yes, Karma?" He whispered, crouching to her level. "Umm.. can you kinda not kill him? .. H-he's my friend.." Freddy just stood crouching for a while, seemingly baffled by the comment, before giving a sigh. ".. I'm sorry." was all he said as he stood back up and continued his Toreador March.

There was nothing she could do about her friend, and she knew exactly that from the 'conversation'. So, she did the only thing she could think of. As quickly as she could, she jumped in front of her friend and threw her arms to her sides. "If y-you want him, you'll have to get through me!" she shouted meekly. She could hear her friend behind her jump in surprise. _'Thank goodness he doesn't know it's me..'_

"Karma, what are you doing?" Freddy asked angrily, glaring at the animatronic cat. "I already told you! I'm not letting hurt him!" "Karma, don't do this to yourself. If you continue, you won't like what happens." "I don't care!" She could feel something wet under her eyes, but she didn't care at that point. "I'm not letting you lay a finger on him!" Before the bear could give a response..

 **DING-DONG-DING-DONG~**

 _'Saved by the bell..'_ Karma thought to herself as Freddy walked out of the room, presumably to the stage. "Six.. AM.." Ross slowly said behind her before standing up. She turned slowly to face her old friend. "Hey.. thanks for helping me.." He said slowly. She could feel her face burning up, signalling she was blushing, though it was more so internally than externally (you know, animatronic and all). "N-no problem.." She replied quietly. "I gotta know, what's your name?" ".. K-Karma.." Ross gave a small laugh. "Nice name. My name's-" "Ross." She finished. "How'd you-" "It's a long story.."

After a while, they both had to go their separate ways, and Ross left the Pizzeria, leaving Karma with the crowd of kids, seeing as she wasn't allowed to go on stage & do anything with the group yet, as said by Freddy. "Ugh.. This is boring..." She said to herself.

Then she heard a voice she knew all too well.

her little sister's voice.

* * *

 **Oh such a cliffhanger! Okay, not really..**

 **Freddy: Stupid 6 AM... I was so close to getting him.**

 **Sorry Charlie! Better luck next time!**

 **Freddy... My name's not Charlie..**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading! If you want to help me out, don't forget to give this a review. It helps! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Magic!

**Yay! Third Chapter is here! Etc. Etc.**

 **Freddy: Hey, GP. You got a review!**

 **Really? What does it say?**

 **Freddy: Umm... "This truly was a piece of sh*t"**

 **... You're lucky this is T rated. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Yay!" the words that told Karma her little sister was present. She was all too acquainted with the voice to not recognize it nearly instantly. Her eyes bolted to the entrance, and, sure enough, little sis, 8-year-old Rebecca Rodmen, was walking in with her parents. _'Just my luck.. my sister's here..'_ The moment both of her parents entered the building, Rebecca sprinted to the stage to see the gang currently playing. In the same amount of time, her parents came over to grab her arms. "We need to find your brother, Becky! Not watch animals play music!" Her mother said, dragging her, literally, away from the playing gang. Karma's heart practically stopped, though it wasn't really important. _'They're.. looking for me?.. Maybe.._ ' The animatronic cat got from her previous sitting position and approached her sister, mother, & father. While the final two of that group seemed completely disinterested by her appearance, the sooner was just staring, perplexed by her.

"Who are you?" Becky asked light-heartedly. The cat in front of her gave her best attempt at a smile. "I'm Karma! Karma the Kitty!" she said happily. _'Did I really just say that?'_ she thought afterwards. However, Becky didn't seem to have a problem with her answer. In fact, she gave a smile to the animatronic standing in front of her. "Hey, you wanna see a magic trick?" Karma asked her little sister. "Magic?" "Yep! I bet I can know everything about you!" _'Maybe this'll get her attention..'_ "Really?" Becky asked, somehow escaping her parents grasp and sitting down on the floor. "Uh huh! Let me show you!" As if actually doing a mind reading, the cat put her hand to her sister's head and whispered a few words.

"Well..." Karma started. "You're name is Rebecca! Nice name!" "Thanks!" The cat gave a laugh, which sounded a lot more like a giggle than she would've wanted it to. "Right now, your Eight." She paused a second before continuing. "& a half." Which scored a laugh from Rebecca. With that, Karma listed off everything she could remember about her sister; Height, weight, shoe & short size, favorite color. By the end of the 'reading', Rebecca was staring, clearly baffled by the cat, though still wearing a smile. After Karma had finished all of her messages, the young girl, broke into uncontrolled giggles. the animatronic couldn't help but join in, though she internally hated the fact that she was.

Once they both managed to control their laughter, Rebecca decided to try to get her parents, who had, at some point of the conversation, come back. "Mommy! Daddy! She's magic!" She pointed to the only single animatronic in front of her. Both of the parents looked skeptical, but it was the Father who voiced it. "Yeah. Sure." He said mockingly. "She probably has information about you downloaded into her software. There's no such thing as magic, Becky." The aforementioned child looked down sadly, and Karma couldn't help but feel sad herself. "Well, I can see why you think that." Karma said quietly, but loud enough for the man to hear her. "You did have magic ruined for you when you were a child." the cat used her human knowledge to her advantage once again. "What? How did you-" "Told you. Magic!"

Karma felt a smile crawl onto her face as she stared at her previous father's shocked face. Seeing this, the male quickly regained his composure. "Y-You have info on me as well, huh." He said, a tad bit of anger & nervousness in his voice. "Well, I can't forget this family!" The cat responded, earning two confused glances from the two other women. "Wha..? What do you mean by this family specifically?" The animatronic quickly looked away, though she could feel her face burning up. Well, correction: She made her face burn up. _'That's right, act like a girl, and maybe they won't know it's you..'_ Was her current thought process, and it seemed to be working for her so far. "Oh, sorry!" The older woman exclaimed. "N-no, it's alright." Karma simply replied before the entire group collected themselves.

That was when the Mother decided to ask another question. "Say.. aren't the animatronics supposed to stay on stage?" Once again, the animatronic cat didn't answer: she simply looked away, though this time she was not blushing. "W-well.." She started. 'What'll be a valid excuse?.. Ah ha!' "Freddy and the gang say I'm not cooridated to go on stage.." The entire group looked at the cat, clearly perplexed. ".. Do you mean 'coordinated?'" Father asked. While, internally, Karma was celebrating with an internal _'Yes, they caught it!'_ , externally, she frowned and tilted her head. "That's what I said, right?" Rebecca, who had turned mostly silent, gave a small giggle at her, and the animatronic gave a smile to her. "Well, listen." Mother interrupted. "We'd love to stay and chat, but we need to-" "He's not here." Karma threw in. Again, the group seemed rather surprised. ".. Firstly, how do you know what we're here for? And Secondly, how do you know he's not here?" "Well, A, I know you're looking for your son because you talked about it while trying to get little Becky here's attention-" She threw in a small smile in the kids direction. "-And, B, I know he's not here because, well, this is my home!"

"But how do you know you're thinking about the same person we're looking for?" Father interjected. Now that was a tough one. At least, it would've been. But with how Karma had already established herself to her past family, she already had a valid excuse. "Kasper Rodmen, correct?" "How did you-" Before he could finish his response, the cat threw her hands into the air and said only one word.

"Magic!"

 **Rebecca's P.O.V**

Personally, I was liking Karma's attitude. She was just being so... Happy. Careless. Cheerful. That is, until she brought up my brother's name. Now, I still liked her, but I started taking a small dislike to her when she brought him up. And before I could voice my opinion, Dad had said exactly was I was thinking. Still, I wanted to ask her a few things myself. Girl to robot. So, when the conversation had ended with the cat's shout of 'Magic!', and Mom & Dad ran down a nearby hall, I decided to talk to her again.

"Umm, Karma?" I asked slowly. I wasn't sure why I was nervous. Maybe it had something to do with what had already happened, maybe it was because I was literally talking to a robot. Nevertheless, she responded. "Yes, Beckles?" Now, that actually startled me a bit. Only one person knew that nickname for me, and that person had, from what I gathered, gone missing: Kasper. "Umm... how did you... Magic?" I didn't even finish the question before I guessed what her answer would be. However, she didn't nod. Instead, she shook her head. "Wha..?" "Listen." She said simply before walking up to me, leaving us around a similar size, though she was kind of taller.

"Umm.. A-are you okay?" I asked. She, in all honesty, was kind of scaring me. How she was acting as of now was kind of startling compared to her usual behavior. She gave a sigh before responding. "Do you know the situation about your brother?" She asked. All of the happiness seemed to have drained out of her voice, leaving nothing but sadness and.. concern, which surprised me. "U-umm... uh-huh. He went missing." "No.." "What?" I couldn't even tell if I was more angry that she was talking about my brother like a joke, happy because that meant he was somewhere, or surprised because she seemed to know more than she had originally let on.

Nevertheless, she gave another sigh and looked away, like she was thinking about something. "He isn't missing.. he's..." She took a long pause, and I could see a red liquid reveal itself at the corner of her eye. "He's dead." The moment she said that, I felt like the world crumbled around me. He was one of the people I held closest. I didn't have anyone to talk to besides him, and we managed to almost always get along. I could already feel the tears in my eyes threatening to fall. Granted, being missing was terrible, but at least then you had a chance to live. And this cat was telling me he was just.. dead. "W-w... what?" "Uh huh.. I'm sorry to tell you but.. He's dead." "W-where is he?" Karma looked away again, and the liquid that had gathered in her eyes fell down her cheek. Wanting to change the subject, I asked "What was that?" in reference to the red liquid. If she was a human, I would've guess that it was blood, or something like that from the look. But.. she was an animatronic.

She put her paw (hand?) to her face to where the liquid was, which put the color onto it. Taking a glance at it, I heard her murmur only one word. "Blood.." "What?!" "N-nothing.." "That didn't sound like nothing!" "Oh, blabbity blabby blah blah!" "What did you-" I stopped when I actually realized what Karma said. I had never heard that from anyone but Kasper, and he said only when we were arguing. 'Like we were just now..' "Do you know where Kasper is?" Karma looked away, but I saw her nod slowly. "Where is he?" She took a long break, to a point where it felt like we spent hours, just standing there. Then, she lifted her hand slowly and pointed to herself. Then, she spoke at the same speed, as more of the 'blood' pooled at her eyes.

"He's.. right... here."

* * *

 **Is this a better cliffhanger?**

 **Freddy: No.**

 **Shut up, this took over 1.5 thousand words.**

 **Freddy: That's a lot less than it sounds.**

 **.. Shut up.**

 **By the way, check out the poll on my profile so you guys can have an influence on the next chapter!**

 **Freddy: You _do_ realize that you only got 4 views on the last chapter, right?**

 **Shut up!**


	5. An Odd Turn of Events

**Here you go, chapter 4! or 5, technically. Whatever. Also, shoutout to** **Melaina, who sent some positive reviews! Nice change of pace from the other review!  
**

 **Freddy:Did you really have to throw that in so abruptly?**

 **Yes I did! Let's get started!**

* * *

She stood there.

Staring.

Blank expression.

Just staring at the cat that just claimed to be her own brother.

It felt like an eternity passed before a single word escaped her lips.

"No.."

"W-what?" Karma asked quietly.

"You're not my brother. Y-you can't be.. You just... can't.." Rebecca looked as if she was about to pass out, trying to take in the information she was just given. Well not really "Information given", more like "Information shoved down her throat", but never the less.. "Y-you.. C-c-can't..." And with that, she fell backwards.  
Luckily, Karma was right their to catch the young girl. With more trouble than actually worth it, she carried her to the office that her parents were still searching. Trying not to let herself get noticed, she quietly set the passed out girl against the office wall and walked off.

 _'That went about as poorly as could've..'_

The rest of the day was incredibly uneventful. Rebecca and her parents left, and Karma was left to sit against Foxy's cove, though no one seemed to notice or care.  
After 'God knows how long' As she put it, the place finally shut down for the night, and Ross walked in quietly. However, whenever he reached the cat, he kneeled down next to her and whispered a question in her ear.

"Hey, you wanna head to the office with me?"

Her only reaction was to tilt her head to the left a bit. After a few seconds of quiet awkwardness, she nodded and stood up. Like a child, she grabbed his hand and followed him to his office, despite the fact she knew the path perfectly well. _'I may've ruined my chances with Beckles, but I'm keeping Ross, even if he doesn't know that it's me.'_ When they reached the office, Karma decided to sit down against the nearest wall, while Ross sat down in his swivel chair and pulled up the monitors.

The moment he pulled up the camera, Karma could see him flicking through all of the cameras before jumping up and hitting the left door button.

The animatronic cat decided to peak at the cameras. _'Bonnie at the left hall... Maybe I should help him?'_ With a small, internal sigh, she got up and opened the door her "partner" just shut. For a second, Ross was about to put the door back down, but when Karma gave a look that said "Trust me", he decided to let her do her own thing. Flicking the monitors back up (with Karma peeking over his shoulder to get a view as well), he rattled off the locations of the animatronics. "Bonnie, West Hall Corner. Chica-"He paused for a second as he flipped to the kitchen camera. **Bang. BANG.** "-Kitchen.. Freddy's on stage..."

Karma was kind of just walking around, pacing around the room. She didn't like how odd the situation was. A night guard and his friend, an animatronic cat who used to be a human, protecting a nearby pizza joint. _'Sounds about as weird in my head..'_ "Hey." Ross said as he looked away from his monitors, which caught the attention of the cat. "Huh?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to talk to you a bit." "Oh.. Okay?" With a bit of multi-tasking skill, Karma shut the door behind, as Bonnie was right outside, while she spoke.

"Did you know the last guard's name?" He asked. Internally, Karma was practically screaming through a megaphone **"yes!"** , she played it a lot cooler externally. She still didn't want to lose everyone she could get in contact with. "I know his name.. I think.. But I never actually saw him.." "Why is that?" "Well.. I was kinda out of commission until you came. To be honest, I actually kinda wanted to meet him." Ross seemed to be a tad confused by the statement, but he just as quickly brushed it off.

'Oh.. So, do you know what happened to him?" "What do you mean?" "Do you know wh-" He stopped and seemed to ponder how exactly to put what he was about to say for a moment. "-why he decided to quit?" "Not really.. Why?" Ross had to take a moment to look away, as if he was trying to find a way to say what he was about to say in a "Kid friendly" way. Deciding that their was only one way to actually get his point across, he sighed and turned to the cat.

"Well.. He's.. kinda.. dead.." He looked away as he finished.

Karma tilted her head to the side. "Wha?" She asked, as if she completely lack knowledge of the subject of death. "What does that mean?" "Well.." Ross put his hand to his chin, pondering how exactly how to explain the concept. "Have you seen any of the unmoving endoskeletons in the back room?" "Uh huh.." "Well, whenever that happens to people.. that's death. Except, you can't turn them back on." "So they're permanently shut down?" "Kinda, yeah." Karma felt herself smile inwardly. _'At least he won't suspect it's me..'_ She thought as she opened the left door he had closed earlier.

"You know, I doubt you two would get along. You're like polar opposites."

Karma, at first, didn't register his words. But after a second, she understood and asked "Why do you say that?" "Well, Kaspy was rather.. outgoing. You're rather timid. No offense." ".. What's offense?" She could hear Ross give a mixture of a sigh and a laugh as he commented.

"Nothing, Karma."

".. O-okay.."

"My point exactly." Ross laughed again, more openly this time, and Karma felt a smile crawl her face, soon giggling a bit herself. After another small conversation about Kasper (which was rather one sided, seeing as Karma had to act as if she knew nothing about the teen), and a lot of doors, lights, and camera checks, it was almost 6 AM.

"Well, I guess I'm about to leave." Ross said with a sigh. "That was fun, wasn't it?" "Uh huh!" "Good to hear." And with that...

 **DING-DONG-DING-DONG~**

"Well, time to take my leave." Ross said as he got up from his swivel seat and made his small trek to the entrance. Before leaving, he turned to Karma, who'd been following him during the walk, and gave weak wave. And with that he left. Internally sighing, she walked to Foxy's Cove. At least, that was her intention. For, right when she turned to start the adventure, she found herself face first in a wall of fur.

More specifically, brown fur.

"What do you think you're doing?" Freddy asked calmly.

"Umm.. sitting at Foxy's cove until the day ends?" Karma responded.

"Well, not today."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're gonna be performing today!"

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter! Sorry this came out so late. It's around 11 PM when I'm posting this, mainly because a family member of mine had to go to the hospital to... Well, let's just say there's a new baby in the family now.**

 **Freddy: ... Gross.**

 **See you in the next chapter, coming.. i dunno!**


	6. First Day On The Job (First Part)

**Hooray for reaching the fifth chapter!**

 **Freddy: Somehow..**

 **Anyway, ignoring Freddy's pessimism, this is actually going to be a two part chapter, mainly because I don't want one chapter to drone on for too incredibly long, partially because felt like the end of this half chapter was perfect! Also the other animatronics are gonna be more important and stuff. Let's get started!**

* * *

"What?!"

"Yes. Don't you remember what we talked about yesterday?"

In fact, yes, Karma did recall. She remember being told by Freddy that she would perform after at least one day of watching the others perform, to understand how to act, what do you, things like that. But she didn't expect it would be exactly one day. Nevertheless, the cat refused to voice her opinion, knowing fully well that nothing she could say could change the bear's mind.

"Yes, I remember.."

"Good. Now, head backstage, and when we call your name, you come out on stage and introduce yourself to the children."

"Backstage?"

"Yes. Head to the Parts & Services room. There will be a door. Go though it, and continue walking until you reach the other side of those red curtains." He pointed to the red curtain near the back of the stage.

"Ok.."

And with that, the bear nodded and made his way to the stage to join Bonnie and Chica. As he left, Karma went where she was told, to the Parts & Services room. Ignoring the odd boxes stacked towards the side, she did in fact see a door. She went through it and was greeted by a hallway. Going through it, she found herself in what appeared to be the Generator room. _'No camera in here, I suppose..'_ Once again, she was greeted with yet another door. Going through a final door, she was greeted with the red curtains she was told to go to. A rather empty space: all that was there was the door Karma had went through and the red curtain that separated her from the other animatronics.

It didn't take long before the animatronic cat could hear people entering, more kids than anything from what she could tell. After a few minutes, she could hear the animatronics begin to sing, which was more than enough to get her nervous. _'Am I going to have to sing with them? I don't even know what they sing..'_ Nevertheless, the animatronics continued their song. And, from the group of children's voices cheering along, it was more like a sing-along than anything.

"It's the Freddy Fazbear Family.." Four quick strums from a guitar.

"Won't you join and sing along with me?" Another four strums.

"Eat pizza, play games, It's why we were made, It's the Freddy Fazbear family!" Two strums, noticeably slower.

Basically, the most juvenile sounding song Karma had ever heard.

A few seconds later, she could hear Freddy's voice speak up. "Hi kids!" "Hi Freddy!" a group of kids replied happily, most likely unaware that the bear could actually hear them. "How's your day been?" Bonnie's voice asked. "Good!" The group spoke again. "Well, guess what?" Chica's voice spoke up this time "What?" "We want to introduce you to someone!" All of the animatronics chipped in that time. "Who?" "Well.." Bonnie & Chica began before Freddy spoke up and continued. "Give a big warm welcome to.."Again, they all spoke up. "Karma the Cat!"

Slowly, the aforementioned animatronic poked her head out. _'Just keep up the shy personality..'_ She told herself. "Come on, Karma!" Chica said. "No need to be shy!" _'Easy for you to say..'_ All of the animatronics had turned to face her. Even Foxy, who had poked his head out of the cove. The children, too, were watching and waiting expectantly for her to come out. It, eerily, reminded her of her first day on the job as the night guard, how she had called the Phone Guy's claim of 'The animatronics move around at night' idiotic and completely false. And how the animatronics would simply stare at the camera from time to time.

She was quickly pulled away from her train of thought as a certain animatronic bunny spoke up. "Come on kids!" He cheered. "Help her out!" It took a second, but one kid began to cheer. "Karma, Karma, Karma.." With the small crowd, she was able to pick up the person who began the chant was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. She made a mental note of that.. Soon, another kid joined the chant. And another kid. Another. Another. Soon, the entire pizzeria was filled with the chants of "Karma, Karma, Karma, Karma.." Slowly, The cat made her way out from behind the curtains. one inch at a time. It took a while (and a lot of chanting), but she finally made herself completely visible, which was responded with the chant turning into cheers from the children.

She could make out every face, every detail of every child. Even the adults. Though.. something seemed off about them. She couldn't put her finger on what. They just seemed off. Trying to brush it off as the cheers died down, she shyly put her hand up and gave a weak "hi." The crowd responded with a loud "Hi Karma!" "Now." Freddy began as the crowd's shouts quieted. "Because she's so young.." _'Can it, Fuckface..'_

 **(language Karma, geez. You're why this story is rated T)**

"She doesn't know all of our songs by heart. So, to help everyone, she'll be near the corner of the stage while we stay here. That way, if you want to say something to her, you can say it, while anyone that prefers us can stay here. It's perfect, right?" "Right!" "Good!" With that, Freddy walked the cat to the edge of the stage, where she presumed she would be for the day.

Making herself comfortable and sitting down, one kid walked up to her. Green shirt, blue jeans. "Hi, Karma!" He said happily. ".. H-hi.. What's your name?" "Billy!" "W-well.. Nice to meet you Billy.." "Thanks! I just wanted to ask something." "A-ask away.." "Well, why weren't you here until today?" Karma took a second to think of something that a child would believe. Something that made sense. She had to think quickly... _'A-ha!'_ ".. I-i got stuck in a ball of yarn.." She replied sheepishly. Giving herself a mental pat on the back (and a slap as well), Billy quickly responded with a small giggle and an "okay!" before walking back to join the crowd again.

Deciding to take the time she had to actually look around in the crowd of kids, her eyes quickly found themselves glued to one person in particular. An adult who she'd met when she was first hired.

The Manager, Felix Piala.

But now, something about him was.. different. While he still had that odd, unidentifiable change that the other adults had, another thing about him was different. And she was able to pinpoint exactly what it was.

Authority.

And he was making his was straight towards Karma.

* * *

 **Dun Dun DUUUUN!**

 **Freddy: .. You know, what is it with the names of these characters? I mean, 'Felix Piala'. Seriously? Where'd you even get that?**

 **... I literally just scrambled the letters of random words to a point where they sounded like someone's name. That's where I got Kasper's name too. Anyway, see you in the next chapter, coming... At some point in time!**

 **(Seriously though. That's my secret on creating all the character's names [excluding Billy. I was just watching JSE while typing his name :P].)**


	7. First Day on The Job (Second Part)

**Hooray for chapter 5.2!**

 **Freddy: Is that what you're calling it?**

 **Yes!**

 **Bonnie: Hey, can I come in? I heard someone asked...**

 **Sure why not! You can talk more at the end, okay?**

 **Bonnie: Okay..**

 **Let's get started already!**

* * *

Now, normally, Karma wouldn't have been frightened, especially in her.. "past form." As a human, she was well over his height, and from looks alone was twice as strong.

But now, she wasn't Kasper. She was Karma, an animatronic the size of half the kids in the area. To top it all off, the manager, now seconds away from reaching her, was practically oozing authority and the other, unidentifiable trait. She hated to let herself admit it, but it was true.

She was scared, more than what she even thought was possible.

And now, the manager was standing right in front of her. Only now did she see his mixed emotions, shown by his facial expression; anger, surprise, puzzlement.. With that facial expression, he looked Karma straight in the eyes.

and his expression.. softened.

Much to the surprise and relief of the cat animatronic, it seemed as though he had no ill intentions. Though, she still hated the fact that he did for one sole reason.

She was being treated like a child.

Sure, she was, in a sense, a child. But that fact was not aided by the half of the animtronics and adults (even her old friend Ross) treating her like it. Personally, she was completely sick of it. But, there was nothing she could do about it, so she just had to grit her teeth and survive until she was able to escape from this pizza infested hellhole. Granted, in the back of her mind, she knew fully well that was most likely completely impossible, but at this point thoughts like that were the only thing keeping her from snapping and going crazy (which wouldn't be good because.. y'know, kids pizzeria and all).

"Hey." Felix said, which snapped Karma out of her (small) train of thought. "Can you come with me?" She was about to get up and follow his orders when a thought came to her head. A thought in the form of a small flashback. To her first night on the job. And the Phone Guy..

 ** _"They're left in some sort of free roaming mode at night. Uh. something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be able to walk around during the day, too. But then there was the Bite of '87.."_**

Those last lines rung in her head. _'They used to be able to walk around.. Meaning they don't now.'_ Karma pieced together in her mind. And with that thought, she shook her head "No", though making sure to not give up her 'shy trait'. The manager seemed to sigh in both anger and content for a response. "Ok.. Now, can you tell me where you came from, exactly?"

She simply gave a weak shrug in response. "Uh.. I-I don't know.." Again, the manager gave a sigh of mixed emotions, though anger was a bit more present in his tone. "Hm. Okay. Well, I didn't authorize you to be on stage. Nevertheless, it seems some of the kids have already taken a liking to you." he pointed behind him, where Billy was sitting, enjoying the other animatronics singing with the occasional cartoon sound effect because.. children's pizzeria. "I saw 'im talking to you earlier." Karma felt a small smile come to her face.

"For now, I'll keep you in tact. Okay?" The animatronic responded by nodding weakly. "Good." Felix even gave a small smile as he walked away. And with that, another kid approached her. "Umm.. H-hi Karma.." The kid said meekly. "No need to be shy. It's okay." the cat saw that child was about as shy as she was, and wanted to try to comfort him. "O-oh.. W-well..." Before the kid could continue, he was interrupted by some snickering. And, judging from the small blush on the kid's face, the interuption came from someone related to him.

"I guess you're nervous too, huh?" the kid didn't respond verbally: he just nodded his head. "Well, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to.." the kid, at this, spoke up. "N-no, it's fine.." The cat, not wanting to let the subject alone just yet, decided to ask the boy a question. "Do you know why you're nervous? Maybe I can help." The kid nodded to her question and even gave her a verbal answer, much to Karma's relief.

However, she wasn't necessarily prepared for what exactly his answer would be.

"Well, m-my uncle.. passed away in one of t-these places."

Instantly, she felt sorrowful for asking. Then, a memory popped into her head. One she always wished she could forget.

 _She was eight at the time._

 _At Fredbear's Family Diner._

 _That poor kid.._

 _Those four teens.._

 _The blood.._

She felt a sob rise in her throat thinking about it. The poor kid died on his birthday.. But she quickly fought it back and asked another a question. "At Fredbear's Family Diner?" the kid seemed to think for a second before nodding slowly. If she could've hugged him, just to make him feel better, right then and there, she would've. She wasn't even related to the boy who died that day, and she felt like she could cry thinking about. It had to have been worse from this child's point of view, seeing as he knew him, was related to him.

Holding back another sob, she replied softly but quickly. "Well, that won't happen. Trust me." The kid, though still a bit tense, seemed to be a tad more comfortable with her from then on. They talked for what seemed like days about anything they could think of; How Freddy and the gang sung the same songs every day, How no one played the games in the pizzeria, how the pizza itself tasted like cardboard... After going through a plethora of different subjects, the kid had to leave.

But when he did, Karma saw his father for the first time.

Except.. It wasn't the first time.

Karma recognized him straight away. The hair, his shirt, even his facial expression.

Everything about him told her he was the teenager who threw that poor child straight into his death sentence. Into Fredbear..

She sighed in both distress and anger as she sat. Nobody else came up to her that day, but she personally couldn't care less about it. Eventually, the entire pizzeria was devoid of life, save for Freddy and the gang. She was about to get up when a burly man came from practically no where. He went to the Parts and Service room, and the noise of metal against cardboard could be heard a couple of times. Eventually, the man left as well.

Leaving Karma to check out whatever happened in there.

* * *

 **Bonnie: ... And that's why I'm scared of Chica.**

 **..Interesting.. Also, no one got that. Hooray for getting to the actual story!**

 **Bonnie: What?! I was only on for five seconds..**

 **I know, but maybe you'll be in the next chapter.. Then again, the others may as well.. Anyway, some new faces are going to be seen in the next chapter. And the hint as to their identities lies in that sentence. Until next time, goodbye!**

 **Bonnie: Wait, I didn't even get a chance to-**


	8. More Magic!

_**Bang Bang!**_

 **Umm.. Hey guys! Welcome to-**

 _ **Bang Bang!**_

 **.. Welcome to chapter 6!**

 _ **Bang Bang!**_

 **Okay, what's going on out there?!**

 **Bonnie: Help...**

 **Bonnie, what did you do this time?**

 ** _*Angry shouts are heard in the distance.*_**

 **Ugh.. While We deal with this, enjoy the sixth chapter of this story and stuff!**

 _ **..Don't get paid enough for this..**_

* * *

The moment Karma entered the Parts and Service Room, she was baffled, to say the least.

Whenever she had first passed through there to get to the Backstage area, she had wondered what was in the boxes.

Now she knew.

In front of her lied six boxes, all broken in the front. And what was in them was... odd. each of them contained something different, but they all had two things in common.

They were all animatronics. & they all looked like they were wearing makeup, mainly due to the red blush that stained their cheeks.

The first one to emerge from the boxes was the tallest, a rather lanky, puppet-like animatronic. It was well over Karma's height, and mostly consisted of a black body with white rings on its legs and hands, three fingers on each of the latter. It's face was a literal mask, with a smile carved in and purple streaks running from it's eyes to its mouth. "Ah." A feminine voice echoed from the animatronic. "That was a rather uncomfortable trip."

The next animatronic to wake up was the shortest. It was the most human-like animatronic. A rather round one with a red and blue striped shirt, with a hat of the same pattern. He also held a sign and a red and yellow swirled balloon, the sooner of the two reading "BALLOONS!" He was around the same size as Karma, which made her feel small. the new animatronic was quick to speak up. "Uh huh! They just threw me in the truck!" The other four quickly turned on as well, all of them similar to an animatronic already here in some way, shape or form.

There was a blue bunny, a thin yellow chicken (With a pink mid-section.. odd), a brown bear, and.. a literal mess of mangled parts. Though, it had a vulpine-like face,  
which made Karma conclude the mangled mess to be a fox. They all erupted into conversation, though there was a bit of static from the "fox" animatronic. Quickly enough, they realized Karma was in the room and quickly stopped, focusing their attention on Karma. Quick as a.. well, cat, she jumped behind the table lying at the center of the room.

But by that time, she had already been seen by all of the animatronics.

"Hello?" the human-like animatronic called out to her. She could hear abnormally soft footsteps coming in her direction, followed by the mask of the puppet-like animatronic appearing right in front of her, which made her jump. "Oh, sorry, my dear." the puppet commented. "I did not mean to startle you. What is your name?" She looked away for a moment before responding. "K-karma.." she stuttered quietly. If the puppet could've smiled anymore, it probably would've. "Off to a good start, I see!" it commented before lifting it's face up. It offered it's three-fingered hand to help the cat up, and she hesitantly took it.

"Well." the puppet started. "My name is Marion." it gestured to itself before pointing one of its fingers in the direction of the bunny. "That is Bon." "Howdy!" The rabbit commented. Marion moved her finger to the oddly provocative chicken animatronic. "That is Chi." "Hi!" The chicken commented with a wave. Marion continued the introduction to the bear. "This is Ted." "Hey." He said calmly. Next came the balloon enthusiast. "This is BB." "Hello!" He said happily.

Finally, Marion moved to the messed-up fox animatronic. "And she.." she started, only to be cut off by the same static that layered itself over the outburst of conversation earlier. At the same time, a feminine voice spoke through the static. "Marion, I am capable of introducing myself, thank you very much!" it replied.  
Then, it cleared it's throat before giving a proper introduction. "I am the Mangle." 'Boy, that name fits very well, doesn't it?' Karma thought to herself.

Marion cleared its throat before introducing Karma to the new group. As it finished, the other four animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, all came into the room, seemingly curious as to whatever was making the noise. The moment they all made eye contact, the entire room broke out into craziness. The two chickens ran for each other and were soon lock in an embrace. Bonnie grabbed his head, like Bon would steal his face, while said second bunny simply chuckled. The bears and foxes didn't do much: They simply glared at each other, like they knew each other but hated to admit it, like they would be admitting to knowing the worst person in the world.

Both BB and Marion gave way to giggles at the seen unfolding before them. "Well, a reunion has started!" The latter of the two said happily. "In that case, where is Goldy? I haven't seen him in a fortnight!" None of the other animatronics looked up from whatever they were doing, but the question was answered by a rather deep, mysterious voice. "He's right here, Mari." The voice replied. only Marion and Karma looked and saw who the voice belong to. And while the sooner was gleeful to see who it was, the latter quickly looked away, like simply looking at him would kill her, or worse.

"Goldy!" The puppet shouted happily as the source of the voice was revealed to be a yellow version of the Freddy Fazbear costume. It was, overall, the same look. The only difference being the color. Fur, yellow. Hat and bow, dark navy blue. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" the voice responded. Though it was rather monotonous, his voice held traces of happiness.

Suddenly, an odd blue ball of light appeared in the golden bear's hand. Karma looked over and saw that Marion had one as well, red in color. They lightlythrew the lights at each other, and they met each other, turned a purple color, and faded. The two shared laughter over it, but Karma just stood there, dumbstruck by what she just saw. "What.. Was that?" She asked in reference to the odd light encounter. "Oh, these?" the puppet asked. With a wave of her hand, the purple light was now sitting in her hands. Too confused by what exactly happened, the cat simply nodded. "Why, it's magic, my dear."

It's rather ironic, if you were to think of it, how Karma, only a day ago, was pretending that she had the ability to use magic. And now, she was meeting someone who actually held the capability to do so. "M-magic?" She stuttered, which was answered by the nod of a mask. Weird...

Karma was caught off guard by a sudden multitude of sound: Scoffing, shouting, arguing, complimenting.. she sighed before looking up to the lanky puppet. "Do you have any spells to top the noises?!" She asked over the flurry of sound. The puppet seemed to laugh before nodding. With a wave of its hand, the room was filled with a brilliant flash of light. As soon as it cleared, Karma realized the noise had died down.

Then, she actually saw why. All of the animatronics bodies were very different. The male animatronics had more feminine figures, an the females had more masculine figures. Even hers. She didn't mind this, actually.. Marion, suddenly, cleared its throat, which sounded more like a male's than it would've a moment ago. "Now, if none of you mind, can you please quiet down? I understand you have no seen each other in a while, but please calm down." All of the animatronics nodded, and Marion waved his hand, and everyone returned to normal.

That little 'spell' gave Karma an idea. She looked over to the aforementioned animatronic and lightly poked her leg (mainly because that was all she could reach..). Obviously, that caught the puppets attention. "Hmm? What is it, Karma?"

"U-umm.. I was wondering.."

"Yes?"

"Well.. Do you have the ability to make one of us human?"

"Hmm... I suppose so. But it may take a while."

"Why is that?"

"Because transformation spells require potions to work."

"Why?"

They spent a few minutes explaining that the transformation spells required potions because they were larger spread, and other such things, complaints, etcetera etcetera. However, Marion also explained that it wouldn't take long to make a potion that had the ability to make an animatronic a human. With that, she simply teleported away. No one seemed to notice the conversation. Quickly, Karma began to make her way to the Office to meet up with Ross for the night. However, the doors were closed when she arrived.

She knocked on the door. Nothing happened. Knocked again. Nothing. Finally, she tried looking through the window. Ross was looking at the monitors, staring at them in anger and shock. She knocked on the window, and that seemed to catch his attention. Slowly and cautiously, he made his way to the door and opened it. The moment Karma came in, he shut the door once again. "Why are there so many?!" Ross shouted.

All Karma could do was shrug.

* * *

 **Phew.. It's over..**

 **Bonnie: yeah.. But.. why was Mari's solution to the noise problem to swap everyone's gender.**

 **Why are you asking me?**

 **Bonnie: Because you're the author.**

 **Umm... Not gonna lie, it was literally the first thing that came to my mind.**

 **Bonnie: That's kind of a reoccurring theme with you, isn't it?**

 **.. The only thing that keeps me from beating you up is a fan.**

 **Bonnie: The one in the office?**

 **.. Not helping, Bonnie.. Anyway, see you in chapter 7!**

 **(In all sersness, Bonnie's cool. But he always gets me first. Ragh!)**


	9. More Plot Building! (That's about it)

**Hey everyone, Chapter Seven is here! Is it seven? Not sure, the first 'chapter' (aka the authors note) and the two part five messed me up. I dunno. Also, sorry that this is so short. Apparently this is only barely over 800 words. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, let's jump in.**

 **Bonnie: Hey I didn't get to -**

* * *

Needless to say, it was an incredibly long shift for both Karma and Ross.

Then again, if you had to watch 10 total animatronics to protect them while simultaneously protecting yourself, you're probably going to run into some complications.

It was a rather silent night. Sure, both of them tried to start up conversations, all of which ended quickly, but both of the two were listening carefully for signs of the animatronics. Whether it was the doubled sound of kitchen pots and pans, the static of the Mangle, the tip-tap-tip-tap of Foxy, the breathing of nearly all of the other animatronics, or the soft chimes of a music box.

Nevertheless, it was relieving for both of them when they heard the chimes of the clock.

DING-DONG-DING-DONG~

With an overly long sigh of happiness, Ross got up and left the office. Of course, Karma followed close behind. When he left, Karma sighed herself. 'How long until he quits this crazy job?' she asked herself mentally. Nevertheless, before she knew it, she was once again face first into something.

However, this time it wasn't fur. It was something else. Cloth. More specifically, the cloth of a shirt. A blue shirt. A unique shade, but still blue. She knew the shade all to well. It was Felix again.

".. Well." That was his fist vocal reaction. "May I ask you to look where you're going next time?" At least he was asking as politely as possible (even though it still sounded jerkish). Nevertheless, Karma looked up to him and nodded. She was also about to ask him why exactly he was here this early (or late, depending on how you view 6 AM), but he explained himself before she had the chance.

"I was heading to the safe room to fix the camera."

'Safe room? Does he mean the office?' She tried to remember anything about a safe room. Something came up.. but it was incredibly fuzzy.

"Safe room?"

"I've said too much." With that, Felix walked to the stage, though he didn't really go on it. Nevertheless, Karma sat herself down on the stage when she saw all of the animatronics coming.

And when I say all, I mean all. Ted, Chi, Bon, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Marion, BB. The only animatronics not to be here were Foxy and the Mangle. Of course, they went to the Pirate Cove, arguing about.. something. Karma really didn't care what they were arguing about.

The lot of them formed an arc; Ted and Freddy in the middle, Chica and Chi on the left center, Bon & Bonnie on the right center, and Marion & BB on the edges of the stage (though Marion was sitting down).

Karma decided not to ask why they were on the stage on their first day.

Nevertheless, she looked around. The area was empty besides the animatronics.

And that startled her.

She had sworn Felix was there only moments ago. She knew he had left through any of the doors: They were too creaky to be opened unnoticed. And she could see down the hallways from her position. So.. Where did he go?

Her train of thought was quickly interrupted when she heard the sound of doors opening, followed by the sound of kids. After a while, the rush of kids stopped, leaving the pizzeria full of children. Of course, the juvenile song from yesterday started once again.

"It's the Freddy Fazbear Family.."

Some kids joined...

"Won't you join and sing along with me?"

Karma chipped in a bit reluctantly.

"Eat pizza, play games, It's why we were made, It's the Freddy Fazbear family!"

"Heya kids!" Freddy spoke to the group. "Hey Freddy!" "Hey kids!" "Hi Bonnie!" "Hello, kids!" "Hi Chica!" The entourage of kids looked to Karma expectantly. Shyly, she waved. "H-hi, kids." "Hello, Karma!" The group shouted.

That's when she noticed Felix was in front of the stage. When did he get there?..

Nevertheless, he wasted no time speaking.

Clearing his throat, he began to speak. "Boys and girls, I wish to introduce five new animatronics added to your favorite pizzeria." He made his way to the side of the stage, and in front of the entire group of animatronics. He gestured to every new animatronic. BB, Marion, Chi, Bon, Ted.. After he finished, he gestured to the animatronics and left the stage, signalling they had the stage. It was.. an uneventful day for Karma. Only one came up that day. Of course, it was Billy. They talked about anything and everything that came to his mind.

But all in all, it was far from interesting.

When the place closed for the night, she was content. but her content quickly grew to ecstasy when she heard a voice. A female voice.

More specifically, the voice of Marion.

"The potion is finished. come to the Parts and Services room when you're ready."

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now. Again, I'm sorry about how short this was. I wanted to get the chapter out today, but I forgot about writing it until today. Besides, I like how this ends so far.**

 **Bonnie: Can I speak now?**

 **Depends. Can I write a story about you?**

 **Bonnie: What will I do?**

 **Hehehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Bonnie: That doesn't sound good...**


	10. Another quick AN

**Well.. This is kind of awkward.. Anyway, hey. I want to say something before continuing: I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the long inactivity.**

 **Bonnie: It's only been 2-3 weeks..**

 **I know, but it's still been a while. I didn't purposefully want to be away for this long. Even worse, the next chapter is still largely in development. It's not finished at all right now... So, I thought I might as well try to get at least something out. Right now, I'll be telling you while I was inactive for so long.**

 **1\. Other websites. Yes, I realize that this is blatant, but it's true. Other websites such as YouTube caught my attention (and no, I'm not plugging my account here so everyone will go subscribe), and it's because of things like that that I haven't finished the next chapter.**

 **2\. I may or may not have a weak case of writer's block. Yes, I've kind of written myself into a corner. I want to continue writing this, but I don't know what to write. I'm not begging for ideas to help me continue writing (because I know too many people who would consider it like that), but you can send an idea to me if you want to contribute!**

 **And that's about it. Yes, it's not a lot, but I have a rather small span of attention, and I don't need much to keep myself from doing something. Sorry, again. This story has _not_ been forgotten, alright?**

 **Freddy: Though I wish it was..**

 **.. If you weren't such an important character in the story right now, I'd turn you into a pile of scrap metal.**

 **Foxy: I volunteer t' tear 'im t' shreds!**

 **No, bad Foxy. Go to your corner and play with Peter and Hitler... Don't ask about that inside joke.**

 **Bonnie: I'm kinda tempted to..**

 **No. Anyway, everyone say goodbye!**

 **Freddy: No one cares.**

 **...**

 **FREDDY I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL-**


	11. Back To Normal (in barely 850 words)

**Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!**

 **Freddy: What's going on?!**

 **I finally finished chapter eight!**

 **Freddy: .. Seriously?**

 **Yes!  
**

 **Freddy: It's a new chapter of a terrible story, whoop-de-doo. Even worse, this is even shorter than the last chapter. This one only have barely over 750 words.**

 **Maybe, butyou make this longer each time you speak.**

 **Freddy:...**

 **That's what I thought. Now, let's get started.**

* * *

Needless to say, Karma was happy. Utterly and wholly happy.

Finally, she no longer had to be stuck as an animatronic. Finally, she could be a 'he' again. And finally, she didn't have to listen to her boss. Err, Freddy. Maybe this was started to get to her head.

Nevertheless, she rushed to the Parts and Services room as quickly as she had the ability to (admittedly, not incredibly fast). Of course, when she got there, she was met with the sight of Marion.

"Where is it?" Karma asked quickly.

Marion sighed. "Not one for introductions anymore, I see?"

"Hi. Where is it?"

Marion laughed a bit before pulling out a small bottle. She twirled it within her overgrown appendages before ultimately grabbing it with a three-fingered hand. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Her comment was quickly met with an expression that said 'seriously?' After a while, Marion chuckles again before throwing the bottle in the air.

And then the bottle exploded, and covered the entire area in purple fog.

Karma couldn't see an inch through the fog. She wasn't even sure if Marion was still there. However, she started to feel an odd tingling with her body. It started from the pit of her stomach, then spread across her entire body.

Soon enough, the fog cleared. However, instead of two animatronics in the area, there was an animatronic and a human.

Karma looked over herself, and sighed with relief when she saw that 'she' was back to a 'he', and back to his normal age. Marion chuckled a bit, seeing the relief.

"Well, good to see the potion worked." Marion stated.

Karma, now settling to use his normal name, nods in agreement. "Uh huh."

"Well, you better get going. Your shift's about to start."

".. Pretty sure I got fired."

"Well, you can get your job back."

"And risk getting stuffed into a suit again? No thank you."

"Well, you could at least help your friend out."

"You mean he hasn't picked up on the strategies I've been showing him?"

"Well, you know men."

"HEY!"

Marion chuckles before pointing to the door. "Go on." She told him. Kasper waited no time running out the room and to the office. However, as he reached the office door, a question came to his mind. "How did Marion know all that about me?" He thought back. He never remembered telling her about him working here, the fact that he was even a male, any of that. And yet, Marion practically had all of that knowledge and more. Even so, he tried to brush it off for now. Maybe he did tell her, and just didn't remember.

With that, he knocked on the window in hopes of catching the attention of Ross. Of course, he took notice. Ross hit the door button, dragged his friend in, and slammed the door shut once again.

"Where the Hell have you been?!" Ross quietly exclaimed.

Kasper shrugged. "Out on Vay-Kay."

"You couldn't tell someone first?! Everyone thought you died!"

"That's a bit preemptive. Well, maybe, I'll get to see my own funeral."

"Kasper!"

"Nevermind. Let's just get through the night."

Ross sighed before responding. "Alright."

It was a rather simple night after that. Door, light, door, light, door, camera, door, door, light, camera.. It seemed rather short. However, around 3 AM...

"What the-?"

"What's wrong, Ross?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard something."

"Maybe it was just Chica in the kitchen."

"I know it wasn't Chica."

"How do you know?"

"It wasn't over the monitor."

"Oh.. Hm. Should we check it out?"

"Probably."

With that, Ross and Kasper carefully left the office, making sure to take the monitor to be aware of any dangers that could be lurking around any corner.

Soon enough, they reached the stage. "I heard it around here." Ross said quietly. He started to lightly knock on the wall near the stage, with his ear against the wall. While Kasper waited, he had to question his friends sanity. Somehow, from behind the closed doors of the office, he managed to hear a noise several yards away from the office. There was no way he-

Before Kasper could even finish the thought, he heard a noise from the wall that was very different than the other noises.. As if it were hollow. Soon enough, he found a hidden doorknob. They twisted the doorknob, and both of them gasped at what they saw. There gasps were quickly quieted by the gagging.

The smell was terrible.

* * *

 **Bonnie:... What?**

 **What do you mean what?**

 **Bonnie: Why did it smell terrible?**

 **Oh, you'll see. Hehehehe... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Cough Cough Cough* Ow..**

 **Again, I want to say sorry for the terrible sorry for the break. I wanted to also start working on other stories, so sorry about that. No, they won't be FNaF related, but I'll probably make a new FNaF story when this one ends.**


	12. An Old New Face?

**Alright. Hooray for the next chapter after almost an entire month. I'm really sorry for these long breaks. I know that these later chapters are a lot shorter than the ones from the early parts. However, there's a reason for that. I've actually been working on other stories. I haven't uploaded any of them yet, but I will soon.**

 **Freddy: Are you done rambling yet.**

 **Yeah. I'm done. Sorry 'bout that.**

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Maybe. I don't know what your thinking."

"Kasper, I can't believe you! You're still laid back, even with this.. thing, in front of us!"

"You say that, yet you don't even know what it is."

"I know it's an animatronic! It's just.. worn."

"Pretty sure the tears on it and the piss-colored fur is sign enough."

"Do you mind toning down the language?! There was a little animatronic here, and I don't want her hearing that."

Kasper had to stifle a laugh; partially because it would probably drop a hint to Ross about 'Karma', partially because he didn't want to inhale the terrible smelling air.

Nevertheless, that signaled the end of their conversation. Instead, they focused on the animatronic in front of them.

A yellow bunny, covered in tears, as they already established. They also soon recognized something else...

"Hey, Kasper."

"Yeah?"

"What's up with that things endoskeleton?"

"What do you mean?"

"Endoskeletons are normally silver, right?"

"Yeah.. What are you getting at?"

"So.. why is this animatronic's Endoskeleton.. red?"

"Beats me."

"... Sometimes, I wonder why I ask you these things!"

"Same here."

Ross sighed quietly before changing the topic to a new conversation. "So.. what should we do with this anima-"

Before he could finish, the animatronic suddenly jumped. It settled back down, but that didn't stop Ross from jumping behind his friend for safety. Kasper had to once again stifle his laugh. Soon enough, the animatronic jumped again. And again. And again... After a few jumps, the animatronic was fully standing.

".. Did it turn itself on?" Kasper had to ask.

He never got an answer. Instead, he was quickly tackled by the animatronic. Of course, Ross, with his reflexes, jumped out of the way. Kasper, on the other hand...

"HEY! Get your overgrown bunny ass off of me!"

 **(Man, I'm so happy I rated this story T. Happy and Lucky.)**

Even with Kasper's rather loud shout, the bunny refused to move. In fact, after the shout, the animatronic starts to press against his trust, slowly pushing the air from his lungs. Kasper started to repeatedly slam the ground to signal that he had his fill of suffocation.

Seeing this, Ross tried to push the rabbit off. The animatronic did get off of Kasper eventually, though by that time Kasper's vision was turning black. The moment Kasper could breath again, he took in rather large gulps of air. "Jesus.. Fucking... Christ! That bunny... Just tried.. to kill me!" Kasper shouted angrily between breaths.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Ross commented quietly. Then, he turned to the yellow rabbit. "Okay, yellow Bonnie, I want to-"

"I have a name."

Again, Ross jumped. "Did- Did you just talk?!"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

If it weren't for the fact that his friend was currently lying on the floor about as weak as a doorknob, he would've been out of there faster than Foxy. "What's wrong with you voice-box?!"

"It's broken. Duh."

Now, Kasper added something to the conversation. "I know, right? He's an idiot sometimes."

Waiting only a moment, Ross walked over the Kasper and kicked him hard in the ribs. "Ow, ow, ow! it was just a joke, man."

"And you know that I despise your jokes!"

Afterwards, Ross clears his throat. "Alright, you yellow rabbit. What's your name?"

The animatronic took his time to respond to the question.

It took him around a minute to actually say his name.

As if he didn't want to say his own name.

But, after a bit of pressuring from both Ross and Kasper, he said it.

"... It's Springtrap."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNN.**

 **Freddy: Oh yes, such a dramatic reveal. Because people very clearly couldn't figure out it was Springtrap by the hints you dropped. I mean, what other yellow, withered, rabbit animatronic has a red endoskeleton?**

 **... MARION, IN NEED SOME HELP FROM YOU!**

 **... Um, see you next chapter, I guess?**


	13. Another Night, Another Spell

**Marion! What did you do?**

 **Marion: Well.. I may or may not have mess** **e** **d** **up th** **e** **sp** **e** **ll..**

 **You'r** **e** **t** **e** **lling m** **e** **! Fix it! Fr** **e** **d** **dy's mis** **e** **rabl** **e..** **! Oh, um.. Sorry guys! Marion just... m** **e** **ss** **e** **d up.. an** **d now.. Fr** **e** **d** **dy's a.. baby.**

 **Fr** **e** **d** **dy: Wah!**

 **Ugh.. Marion, you b** **e** **tt** **e** **r fix this soon!**

 **Marion: Luckily, this univ** **e** **rs** **e** **an** **d th** **e** **story's ar** **e** **diff** **e** **r** **e** **nt.. Anyway, on with th** **e** **story!**

* * *

"Springtrap, huh?"

"Yes."

"Nice name."

"Are you kidding me, Ross? It sounds like a death metal band!"

"You're just saying that because he choked you."

"Isn't that reason enough to hate someone?!"

The rabbit animatronic just sat back and listened to the two of them bicker. No need to interfere; closest thing he had gotten to entertainment for a while.

Speaking of which, how long had he been here? It was definitely a long time.. He tried to take his mind off of that. At least, for now.

Soon enough, their argument began to slowly come to an end.

"Um... So.." Ross began awkwardly. "Anyway.. Why are you back here, Springtrap?"

Before The animatronic in question could answer, Kasper interrupted. "Well, let's go over the list of red flags, shall we?" He walked up to the animatronic, who looked ready to strangle him.. again.

Kasper gestured to the tears on the rabbit's body. "Tears everywhere!"

He went to the stains covering his body. "Stains everywhere!"

Soon enough, he was on a role.

"Terrible smell!"

"Overall ugly appearance!"

"We already have two annoying rabbits in the pizzeria, we don't need a third!"

"We heard that!" Two voices shouted from outside the room.

Ross shook his head soon after.

"Alright, I get it! He's not in the best condition! But, hey, it's a simple matter of a fixer upper. Washcloth there, sewing there, throw out the other rabbits-"

"We still hear you!"

"-.. Anyway. You get the point."

"Face it, man. There is very little chance anyone even knows about this room, much less knows about.. this." Kasper interrupts himself by gesturing to the animatronic to his left. "Much less would put in the time and effort to fix him up and repair him so he could perform with two other brain-dead rabbit robots."

"Don't make us come in there!"

With that shout, Ross opened the door and shouted back at them. Neither Kasper or Springtrap could figure out what he was saying, but it had something to do with canned rabbit and croutons.

"Alright, now that that problem is dealt with.." Ross returned his attention to his (very confused) friend and (equally confused) rabbit. "What?"

"... Nothing."

"Alright. So, let's get this little rabbit cleaned up."

"Wait, Ross, you still plan on cleaning him up?"

"Yeah, 'course I do. Why do you ask?"

"We've already discovered the pointlessness of getting him in the show. Plus, it'd just be another animatronic we'd have to watch at night."

"Fair point, but you can never have too many entertainers."

"When those entertainers are robots out for your blood like vampires at night, you definitely can have 'too many entertainers'!"

Ross sighed quietly. "Alright.. I guess we'll leave him here."

Springtrap didn't have too much of a reaction. He merely laid back down on the floor. Another thirty years.. another thirty years..

And before too much else could happen...

 ** _DING-DONG-DING-DONG~_**

"Alright, night shifts over. See ya, Springtrap. See ya, Kasper." With that, Ross rushed out of the area, out of the pizzeria.

Both of the leftover beings stared at the exit that the nightguard had just used. the rabbit animatronic looked at Kasper, which got him a shrug. Soon enough, the door to the secret room was closed, leaving Springtrap alone once again.

"Okay.." Kasper muttered to himself. "Just need to get through a few more days, then I'll-"

Before he could finish, his vision was clouded by an unexplained purple smog. Ross, who was sitting at the exit, poked his head in to see the purple smoke. When it cleared, Kasper was gone.. instead...

"Oh, Karma!" Freddy's voice called. "There you are! We've been looking around for you!"

* * *

 **Marion, that sp** **e** **ll b** **e** **tt** **e** **r b** **e** **r** **e** **a** **dy soon! Fr** **e** **d** **dy's har** **d to tak** **e** ** **c** ar** **e** **of!**

 **Marion: W** **e** **ll.. It r** **e** **ally isn't..**

 **G** **e** **t it r** **e** **a** **dy soon!**

 **Marion:** **don't worry. H** **e'll probably b** **e b** **ett** **er by th** **e tim** **e th** **e n** **e** **xt** **c** **hapt** **e** **r** **com** **e** **s out.**

 **... Tou** **c** **h** **e. Anyway, s** **e** **e you all in th** **e n** **ext** ** **c** hapt** **er** **!**

 **(I'm sorry if th** **e n** **ext** ** **c** hapt** **e** **r is mor** **e de** **lay** **ed than the others. Four of my keys are currently deciding to be complicated. They randomly turn on and off, so... sorry 'bout that.)  
**


End file.
